This study is designed to address the following questions determining: 1) Does escalation of doxorubicin significantly improve patient disease-free and overall survival? If so, how much additional benefit is obtained and at what cost? Is there a plateau in the dose-response curve for doxorubicin? 2) If there is a dose-response to doxorubicin, is this seen in all patients or only in those whose tumors overexpress erbB-2? 3) Does the addition of Taxol to a conventional combination of cyclophosphamide and doxorubicin (CA) provide greater benefit than CA alone? Is there an advantage of adding Taxol regardless of the dose of doxorubicin used? This study has a factorial design in which patients will first be randomized to one of three different doses of doxorubicin in the cyclophosphamide/doxorubicin combination (CA) and then rerandomized to receive either four cycles of Taxol or no Taxol.